escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
If I still had my youth
6:22 Superdawnfan lols alrighty (Stop) THIS EPISODE WILL NOW START (Stop) (Ella) Previously on "Nothing but each other" (Susan) YOU KILLED HIM *striking a five year old Ella* (Leonard) that was sorta the point (Soloman) *opens a door slowly allowing ella in* (Ella) keep in mind that she didn't want me here she saw herself as my mother while worst enemy and she can get you into serious legal trouble... (Stop) RECAP DONE (Stop) (Ella) *organizing window spreads* Hey Sully how do you live alone here? you never mention loved ones, are your parents dead? sorry if that was rude (Ella) You just seem so alone... 6:32 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....." *he looks over his shoulder* *Two Urns marked* *right on the shelf above the fireplace* *1950-2007* *1947-2003* ....*he silently resumes reading the paper* 6:34 Superdawnfan (Ella) Oh my god I'm so sorry um it must be nice to have company over (Ella) your job works a lot with children... you must have quite the connection even if you have grown bitter it wasn't always this way and being a teacher takes a lot of work do you ever wish you had kids? 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "...................................No" 6:37 Superdawnfan (Ella) Sorry I'm probably being annoying right now *She proceeds doing housechores* (ella) How was your youth? You seem like a hardworking good honest man, one who just didn't get what he was in for. 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "My youth happend over 30 years ago. It doesnt matter anymore. It only exists in my memories" 6:43 Superdawnfan (Ella) I just want to know more about you... Superdawnfan Escapefromeveryone Wiki * * Nobody else wanted this username   Away Private Messages * * Nobody else wanted this username    * * 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username *1950-2007* * *1947-2003* * ....*he silently resumes reading the paper* * * 6:34 Superdawnfan  * Oh my god I'm so sorry um it must be nice to have company over * * your job works a lot with children... you must have quite the connection even if you have grown bitter it wasn't always this way and being a teacher takes a lot of work do you ever wish you had kids? * * 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "...................................No" * * 6:37 Superdawnfan  * Sorry I'm probably being annoying right now *She proceeds doing housechores* * * How was your youth? You seem like a hardworking good honest man, one who just didn't get what he was in for. * * 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "My youth happend over 30 years ago. It doesnt matter anymore. It only exists in my memories" * * 6:43 Superdawnfan  * I just want to know more about you... * Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat * * 6:48 Superdawnfan *someone rings the doorbell* * * I should probably hide in the basement in case it’s you know who * * *runs down* * * 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman opens the door* * * 6:58 Superdawnfan (Susan) *walks in* hello there * * 6:59 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "........." * Soloman: "Afternoon Miss. What brings you to my property?" * *he says; upright and formal* * * 7:01 Superdawnfan (Susan) there’s been some issue with a lost child she got scared of me and ran off I just wish to find someone who knows where she is I don’t know what I’d do without her * * 7:01 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "What is her name?" * * 7:02 Superdawnfan (Susan) Ella White.... or Grimhilde considering the death of her father * (Susan) of course it doesn’t look like she’s here * * 7:04 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".........." * Soloman *lying* "Im afraid she is not and I have not heard of this child before. If I catch wind of her; I shall let you know." * * 7:05 Superdawnfan (Susan) Thank you a great deal... you won’t regret helping me *she leaves* * * thanks you so much it was more than just a fight *hugs him* * * 7:08 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Im aware....." * *he leads her upstairs to the kitchen* * *and serves them both up a miday meal of Butter Noodles with Parsley* * *because underneath that scowling grey cold exterior; is a caring man* * * 7:13 Superdawnfan  * *she starts eating* thank you for the home and lying for me you can get in serious trouble if she found out and you lied for me * * what caused that connection I know you wouldn’t have done it for most other children you met or well teen * * 7:16 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "You havent known me for very long; Ella" * Soloman: "I however; have known children for a very long time" * * 7:17 Superdawnfan  * I know but outta me and my friends I know you see good in me most but I’m just an average girl * * 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: 'Seeing as your singing literally attracts animals and your royal mannerisms you are precisly anything but average" * *he finishes his noodle plate* * * 7:23 Superdawnfan  * well thank you *she gets up and washes hands 4:50 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Ella) *as washing hands* So Soloman... you seem so nice to me but so angry at everyone else and the world surely you weren't always unhappy 4:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Solly ignored her words as he put the last of some clean dishes in the cabient* 4:53 Superdawnfan (Ella) *pats his back* are you sure there's no comforting time you go back to? (Ella) you keep on going on about your regrets in coming on the show but it seems sometimes like nothing but my company makes you happy and you wouldn't even have that if those things didn't happen... 4:55 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "...." *He thinks back to times long before* *GREENEFIELD INDIANA: 1985* *In a standards primary-colored 80's home inside sits a 10 year old Soloman* *on Christmas Day* *inside his house; he sits smiling in a chair* *reading 'The Big Book of Literature'* *...while his parents look over with confusion as he ignores all his other awesome Christmas Presents: a NES, Tickets to a Sporting event, new shirts, etc* *the words on the page fill his head with locations* *the dark cisters in the Cask of Amarillo* *The moral conflicts of I, Robot* *The dark chilling word of 1984* *The alluring roar of rich life in The Great Gatsby* *the prose, the form, it wraps onto his young mind like an Andaconda* *Uncle Robert couldnt have given him a better gift* *for that day.....a young Soloman knew his life purpose* *to teach Literature and English to the world* 5:05 Superdawnfan (ella) what're you thinking of? 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".....Days Gone By" *he said; as if it were a formal paper* 5:09 Superdawnfan (Ella) *holds him* It's nice when someone sees the good in the world. simpler times are always nicer, always something we wish we could go back to, to take back from 5:10 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....." *he ignores it* 5:11 Superdawnfan (Ella) I know the face of thinking back to your happiest moment, I remember my dad meant a great deal to me. How I daydream a lot... He died to insure me and well Susan took such a burden losing what she loved (Ella) She took it out on me it was then I told her I see her as nothing more than a stepmother for the mom I know would never hurt me so badly (Ella) I know the show wasn't your biggest regret as your so fond of me... or so I hear... I sometimes want to be upset with what didn't cause the problem to take focus off of it which I know sounds stupid (ella) But you just seem so sad I want to be here for you why am I so comforting and what really snapped you? just as much as there's a time we think back to there's a time we don't wish to remember I want to help... but I can't without knowing the problem. I care so deeply about you and just want you to find true happiness (Ella) I want everyone too 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "If your idea is to try and make me see some grander 'teenagers arent so bad' message; id say save your breath" 5:21 Superdawnfan (Ella) I wasn't asking that I was asking what would you change if you still had your youth because I want to help you cope and be happier but healthily (Ella) I know a hurt soul when I see one 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Ive been on this earth a lot longer; Ella" 5:31 Superdawnfan (Ella) that doesn't mean your burdens are lesser just means that you're more used to them (ella) you can trust me I just wish to help you I really want to make you happy 5:37 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "It means I think I understands burder better" Soloman: "Happiness is a luxury for the foolish" Soloman: "When you get as old as I am; you realize that the natural state of man is not happiness. But contentness" 5:38 Superdawnfan (Ella) but you don't need riches and many things to be happy just someone to care for you have you ever had anyone besides me who you lost? (Ella) have you ever had a wife? you have taken care of me I do not believe money was the issue in your life with relationships to people (Ella) even if not a wife just any special someone? 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman remains quiet* 5:47 Superdawnfan (Ella) are you ok? 5:49 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "If i wasnt you would know" 5:51 Superdawnfan (Ella) ok *leaves room* (Ella) Sorry *walks away* (leonard) *knocks on the door as usual to barge in at the exact wrong time* 5:55 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* 6:00 Superdawnfan (Leonard) hey you look upset what's the problem? (Leonard) you have an upset face (Leonard) unless that's your natural face after beauty sleep this is part of why I hate aging (Leonard) may I come in? 6:14 Nobody else wanted this username *oh wait he's talking to Soloman* Soloman: "Why are you here?" *he calls out* 6:15 Superdawnfan (Leonard) well ella works in my theatre troupe our first show is soon (Leonard) but it seems like your suffering a few issues (Leonard) I need relationship advice from someone older, my parents don't exactly support me or believe I can do anything I try to learn a bit of everything to prove them wrong but often get lost people thought I was a "special" kid for how long it took to grow out of childhood and absolutely no help (Leonard) I really feel like I messed up so I guess I'm here for 3 reasons Ella's work helping you and hoping for a little help in return 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username *with a pass of silence; the door opens* 6:22 Superdawnfan (leonard) *walks in and sits down* So I feel like I screwed up all that was good in my life because there is one person close to me (Leonard) the love of my life Sammy... (Leonard) She is what makes me happy without her I'm nothing... (Leonard) did you ever meet anyone who you felt completed you that way and screw up? 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Never" 6:26 Superdawnfan (leonard) ever lost someone that important to you under no fault of your own? (Leonard) I just I believe that every person has one other person meant for them and that's it but sometimes I just feel the like the loneliest guy on earth and like I wasted away my chance at the best that's ever happened to me 6:31 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....right" Soloman: "Well sooner or later i suppose your learn something valuable. Other people in your age range are self-serving; Leo" 6:33 Superdawnfan (leonard) I guess it's a stupid feeling I should just outgrow because no one suffers from caring so much and well Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 6:36 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I Care more about the people close to me than anyone and I got jealous I made her feel miserable and I acted out so wrong and she acts like I'm a jerk but is so quick to accuse me of using her 7:59 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (leonard) ah well I guess if you never had anyone close to a soulmate you can't help can you? (leonard) *sighs* I guess it's not of much use then... I'll just tell ella the rehearsal time (Leonard) was this your sister *pulls out photo of two people biking together seemingly in their twenties* (Leonard) you said you never had anyone close to a soulmate so I'm guessing she's family how come ella never heard of her? 8:04 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "........." *he continues to remain silent* *discomforted* 8:05 Superdawnfan (leonard) is there something you're not telling me *looks at him* I can tell what those eyes mean (Leonard) that you're not hiding anything and kinda scared and want to get back to your cheerful day! (Leonard) *walks off to ella's room* (Ella) *walks in* what were you thinking about Sully? 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".....Things. Ella. Things" 8:10 Superdawnfan (Ella) clearly you don't want to talk... *walks back into room leaving Sully alone with his thoughts* 8:18 Nobody else wanted this username *he thinks back to that day at the doctors* *reciving the news* *....it was as if a divine hand of a god had come down to smack him in the face that day* 8:21 Superdawnfan (uh oh) 8:22 Nobody else wanted this username *He remembered the world going quiet* *as if sound had ceased to exist* *The doctor moved his mouth but words didnt come out* *silence filled him as this tragic result came upon him like a bad omen* *he didnt cry, yell, or anything* *he simply sat there in solemness* *as if he had just gone numb in the mind* *it was at that day his life perspective changed* *no longer were kids a miracle to him* *now they were selfish, ignorant, idiotic, careless, morons who couldnt take care of themselves let alone anyone else* *and he had to work with them* *for 15 more years he did this* *each year worst then the last* *and soon it would be Fall and he would be doing it again* *she had left him 14 years ago why did it matter anymore?* *it had been so long it surely couldnt have anymore* *...and yet that moment almost weekly at least once in a dream replayed to him* *something about him died that day* *and as if God the absentee land lord had finally come back and seen his tribulation* *Ella came into his life to provoke these thoughts once more* (wall of text over) 8:31 Superdawnfan (Ella) *walks back* hey are you ok? 8:36 Nobody else wanted this username *he stares at the wall* *at a picture of him on the wall of him on his graduation day* Soloman: "Yes" 8:37 Superdawnfan (Ella) so I'm gonna be doing the first show with my theatre troupe at 5 and it'd mean a lot to me if you'd come 8:37 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Ille see if i can...." 8:38 Superdawnfan (Ella) *hands him paper advertisement* that says the location... it's just this is such a special day my dad won't be there to watch it because... the incident (Ella) and my mother is kinda... (Ella) unmotherly you're the closest thing to a good guardian I have 8:42 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Im awaer" 8:43 Superdawnfan *someone rings the doorbell* 8:43 Nobody else wanted this username *he walks over and peeks through the eye-viewer glass* 8:44 Superdawnfan *it's just the neighbor eliz* 8:45 Nobody else wanted this username *he opens the door* Soloman: "I dont care what got stuck on the roof" 8:46 Superdawnfan Elizabeth: *laughs* I wasn't here for that... I just realized I been here for a while and never really talked to my fella neighbor. 8:46 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "I sure hope you havent lost sleep over it" 8:47 Superdawnfan Elizabeth: I'm eliz a nutritionist my main hobby is biking around just trying to get the adrenaline rush and feeling young again 8:47 Nobody else wanted this username /S lol) 8:47 Superdawnfan Elizabeth: And she must be your daughter? 8:47 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Legally speaking" Soloman: "Well keep biking; perhaps one day you'll find the Tour De France" *he goes to shut the door* 8:47 Superdawnfan Elizabeth: wait! Elizabeth: I happen to recognize you was the real reason I came to talk to you... 8:48 Nobody else wanted this username *he stops the door close mid-close* Soloman: "?" 8:49 Superdawnfan Elizabeth: I know she isn't your daughter... I had a miscarriage I seen you at the hospital I brought sweets *hands him food* I know that woman who's been harassing you, it's very generous what you're doing for this young girl here Elizabeth: and if it makes you feel any better you're not over populating... you're rescuing the kids who are already in need and for that I see you as a hero... I didn't want to come off as stalkerish though... 8:51 Nobody else wanted this username A nutristionist brought him candy) irony) 8:51 Superdawnfan (lol) 8:51 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "....." *he places the candy in his pocket* "....thanks". *he shuts the door* 8:51 Superdawnfan (to be fair he wasn't hiring her... she might want to fatten him up to get a client lol) (Elizabeth) I can get you an attorney get you official rights I don't want any trouble *slides note under as writing what she speaks Elizabeth: *Sighs and walks away* *meanwhile at susans* (Susan) Zoey I need you to do something for me... you know that cruel girl who took advantage of you because she reminded you of me? (Zoey) yeah..... (Susan) I want her gone but first we need a lure if you can attack a friend of hers from here... (Zoey) but all I know is archery and that's not exactly a minor attack (Susan) what better lure than a injured a friend? just constantly threatened that someone else she cares about will take the fall for her she'll come back in a heart beat (Susan) but first we need someone outta the way I know someone lied to me I saw the show so *dials 911* Oh my god someone has stolen my poor girl if only you could find this man?! I'd like to file a kidnapping *back at ella and sully's* (Ella) hey I got this note for you... and hey it comes with two tickets to my show! (Ella) the kind lady wanted you to have it Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Like i said; ille see where it fits in my schedule. The paperwork is coming in soon" 1:40 Superdawnfan (Ella) alright *walks off* (Leonard) Hey sully Ella must be very important to you considering what happened to your family it's no wonder you're so bitter (Leonard) was there a point you felt like you had no one? I'm sure you did if you can't say anything about your former lovers please tell me something about being alone I'm scared and if you tell me I'll comfort you... just what happened? why don't you talk about your family? 1:44 Nobody else wanted this username i feel like Leo just swings by to prod Solly like this lol) Soloman: "What happend happend." 1:46 Superdawnfan (leonard) but how'd you get through what happened the day... she died 1:50 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Because i didnt die. Did i?" he growls at Leo 1:51 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *Runs outta the house scared* (Susan) So the police should arrive any minute *walks out of house to walk towards solomans house to watch him get arrested pulling Zoey along (Zoey) don't you worry we might be going to far? (Susan) He stole my daughter he is taking a child that isn't his he did kidnap he has no rights yet... (Zoey) but- (Susan) NO BUTS or I will have your head do you understand me?! (Leonard) *stays on porch yelling at sully's house* I know you've been hurt don't act like everything is so easy! 2:40 Nobody else wanted this username go on) 2:43 Superdawnfan (Leonard) THINGS ARE SIMPLE FOR YOU (Leonard) I CAN'T SEPERATE MYSELF FROM THOSE WHO DON'T WANT ME AND THOSE WHO DO ARE GONE AND YOU THING YOU'RE STRONG HIDING THAT GIRL NEEDS HELP AND IF YOU CAN NEVER GIVE YOUR SOUL TO ANYONE YOU CAN'T GIVE ANYTHING TO HER (leonard) AND YOU SPEAK OF THE SELF SERVING I WANTED TO HELP YOU COPE TO GET YOU TO LET IT OUT BUT CLEARLY IT WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME 2:49 Nobody else wanted this username well shit) 2:51 Superdawnfan (leonard) You think keeping up a stone wall might help but all it does is drive someone to insanity! I might obsess but only too acknowledge what I have and what it's worth! (Leonard) and all I want is advice on how to cope with having no one... *near tears* (Leonard) I want you to be happy (Leonard) and ella to be taken care of (Leonard) is that so wrong? 3:01 Nobody else wanted this username *No response8 3:02 Superdawnfan (Leonard) you realize emotional instability is what led to her mother turning so horrrible do you want to push everything in until it consumes you?! (Leonard) So many people offer to help you and you slam the door in their face because you're scared of making bonds you're rude to everyone so bitter what made it so you push everyone away like this?! 3:38 Nobody else wanted this username *still no response* 3:40 Superdawnfan (Leonard) you may scapegoat teens but it's more than just a kid you're the reason for any grumpy old man trope who expects everyone to respect him but gives no respect so tell me just why are you so scared to let someone in? (Leonard) what made you so scared of getting attached to someone you act like no one is on your side when so many are actively helping you? (leonard) why so afraid?! that's it *he goes back to his home* 3:58 Nobody else wanted this username *STILL no resposne* 4:06 Superdawnfan (Ella) I need to get to the stage soon and *looks at sully* are you ok? 4:19 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "Absolutly" 4:30 Superdawnfan (Ella) you seem so attached it's so nice to finally have some family *hugs him* 4:31 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "...*quietly accepting it* Perhaps" 4:34 Superdawnfan (Ella) you seem distant like you're scared of something... why is that? 4:48 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "...." *he thinks back to that day in 2007* *the last year of his life before he went grey early* *she had been in low health for awhile* *but it was nothing she couldnt bounce back from* ........ *except she didnt* *he just walked in one day and found her dead* *it wasnt a horrible ugly grusome death* *but it was just.......a dead woman laying in bed* *there's something very somber about it* 4:55 Superdawnfan (Ella) you look near tears (Ella) *walks out I'm going to my show now if you need rest though that's fine 4:57 Nobody else wanted this username *he says nothign* 4:57 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) *Comes back* So you're daughter is playing Mary Poppins I bought the tickets.... I know you always wished for a family and there is truth in what I heard that young boy scream at you though it was kinda rude (Elizabeth) I figured you'd want to watch because you have two options risking losing someone again or going mad from isolation what do you say? (Elizabeth) I wonder what other old plays they'll put on... but hey we can go or you can stay here in sorrow clenching to the past feeling more pain just adding regrets in what you didn't do with what you still had (Elizabeth) so are you coming or not? 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "........" *an hour later; he sits in the third row seat* *lol* 5:06 Superdawnfan (Ella) gets up on stage getting into character and sees soloman in the audience brightening her seemingly nervousness and pitifulness on face before (Elizabeth) told ya you should come (Ella) *starts her act* (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)